1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-056368 describes a technology routing a wire harness between an inverter and a motor in a hybrid vehicle or electric automobile. Examples of a mechanism protecting a wire harness of this kind can include enclosing the wire harness in a protective tube configured by a corrugated tube made of synthetic resin. In addition, the wire harness is routed along a vehicle body, and therefore a routing path of the wire harness may include a curved portion. Given this, the wire harness must be positioned along a predetermined routing path. A suggested method for doing this is to fit a clamp to an exterior of the protective tube and fixate the clamp to the vehicle body.
In a case where the wire harness is routed in a region that experiences high temperature environments, a PA (polyamide) resin having excellent heat resistance and flame retardant properties is used as a material of the protective tube. However, there is a risk that the protective tube configured by PA resin may crack when the protective tube experiences vibration in a low temperature environment, such as below freezing.
The present invention is perfected in view of the circumstances above and prevents damage to a protective tube caused by vibration.